1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to outdoor camping site markers. Particularly the void of camping site markers.
2. State of the Art
It has been known for many years past and present, by those engaged in the recreation of camping may have marked their camping site with a piece of paper or paper plate bearing the word occupied or the family name and the like, maybe leaving articles of camping furniture to indicate their site is taken during their absence. These efforts, and others, of marking the site have sometimes failed as the weather or other forces may have removed or destroyed the articles left behind leaving no indicator at all the site is taken. Rendering the camping site unmarked and unattended thereby seemingly available. It is known that campers leaving markers of various descriptions or none at all have returned to their camp site only to find their camp site taken by another camper. It may be understood that no satisfactory device currently exists for marking a camping site occupied or in use. Particularly one that exists for mounting on a utility hook-up post structure and the like, that is highly visible, weather-resistant that remains intact.